Real Space Science
by Yami-sama42
Summary: Professor Membrane- known galaxywide as one of the most brilliant minds on Planet Vort. He can handle anything. But when a new Irken labhand joins his research facility, can he figure out a way to work the same way again? And will Dib befriend him? [INDEFINITE HIATUS]


**I've playing around with this idea in my head for a while. I thought the idea was a small, cute little plot bunny that was likely to disappear if I didn't write on it. But, sure enough, it planted roots in my mind. It's finally bloomed out into words. I've not had much free time to write at ALL since starting high school. 'Course, that might be because I'm always either at school, asleep, or reading (mostly ZaDr-SHH! SECRETS~) or looking at fanarts on dA (again, mostly ZaDr-SHH! STILL A SECRET!)**

**But, anyway… Here it is. A short little intro into my story. **

_**WARNINGS/INFO/PAIRINGS**_**: It's a bit AU, but it's the good kind! No pairings, but maybe some major friendship and a bit of OOC. I also stray away from the IZ canon plotline a bit, and the unaired episode 'The Trial' plays heavily in this. It's an a freaky time-warp thing (a bit hard to explain), but most definitely in the past on the Irken end. I have no idea how/where to place it on the human end. **

**There are so many things I could tell you about what I changed; but I'm only going to tell you that all of the main characters are YOUNGER than canon IZ timeline.**

_**[/endrant]**_** Okay. So, this is srs bsns. I hope you enjoy **_**yo**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I claimed ownership of the lovechild of Jhonen Vasquez, I'd be brutally assaulted by radioactive man-eating wiener dogs that puke rainbow scented sulfuric acid.**

_**Real Space Science  
Prologue: Bad News Comes in Small Packages**_

"Great. Absolutely wonderful," Professor Membrane grumbled as he unlocked his front door and trudged in. His face and eyes were weary under his collar and goggles, and his slow gait suggested exhaustion. Giving a sigh, he walked further into his small home under he found the kitchen. Slumping into a chair, he glanced at the other occupant of the room.

"Hey, Dad," his son greeted with a small half-grin. Lifting himself up, he went across the room to open the refrigerator, retrieving two cold cans of cola. Reclaiming his seat, he adjusted his glasses before leaning back. "Hard day at the lab?"

"Hello, son. Thank you," he nodded to the youth. He popped the tab on the can, taking a long drink before stopping to reply. "Well, in a sort of strange manner," he began.

"How so?" was the reaction.

The tall man sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "We acquired another lab-hand. Was assigned one, actually. By none other than the Empire themselves." Eyes drifting to the ceiling, the scientist wrapped a knuckle on the table in aggravation.

"_Really?_" shouted the younger. A small flame of anger kindled in his chest. "Why? What do those bastards get out of putting one of their own in a research department? Especially here?"

"_DIB_!" Membrane snapped. "Language!"

"Sorry," 'Dib' murmured.

Another sigh escaped the father. "Yes. One of _them_ has joined the facility. Was- strangely enough- escorted earlier this evening."

"Escorted?" the boy mimicked.

"Yes. The funny thing is, that it was the shortest one I've seen. The guards were almost twice the size of it. It's probably shorter than anyone else."

"Even Lard Nar?" Dib's eyes grew larger behind his glasses.

"Yeah. And you know how small he is."

"Did you talk to it?"

"Not yet, but I have a scheduled interview tomorrow to determine placement. I've already got an idea in mind, but investigation is a key scientific quality, you see."

"Yeah, Dad. I get it. _Real_ science and what not." Eyes rolled sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad we could have this talk, son. Now. Off to bed with you. I have work tomorrow and you have your lessons. Good night!" Professor Membrane said in the way only he could.

Dib almost rolled his eyes before giving up and smiling slightly as he stood and heading towards his upstairs bedroom.

Tomorrow his dad would get to talk to the filthy thing and hopefully figure out how to get rid of it.

Little did Dib know, he might soon change his mind.

**Well? Enjoy it? I hope so. Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated but not forced! **


End file.
